


Armor

by Runic



Series: Fire Emblem Non Explicit One Shots [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Dress Up, F/M, Hilda has a plan, It's a good one, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-11-02 09:08:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20694362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runic/pseuds/Runic
Summary: Hilda teaches Byleth the importance of a nice outfit, much to Claude's pleasure.





	Armor

**Author's Note:**

> Meant to be a quick drabble idea to get it out of my head. Definitely turned into more than that.

“Is there something I can help you with, Hilda?”

The woman in question did not stop staring at Byleth. It was worse than when Claude first met her. She would catch him out of the corner of her eye staring at her, studying her like he would like to take her apart and figure out how to put her back together again. Byleth crossed her arms over her chest, fingers tapping out a silent rhythm against her skin as she waited for an answer.

Hilda took another long moment, eyes narrowing as she leaned forward to take in Byleth’s new posture. “Professor,” she finally said, breaking the uncomfortable silence, “we need to do something about that outfit.”

Byleth, stunned, could only blink at the other woman. That was not what she expected at all. “What?”

“It’s terrible,” Hilda deadpanned. “We have to do something about it.”

“Why?” Byleth looked down at her clothes. No one had said anything about them until now. “What’s wrong with them?”

“Professor!” Hilda stepped closer and placed her hands on Byleth’s shoulders, staring straight into her eyes. “Think of it this way, your clothes are a type of armor. Your outfit creates a first impression. It can make a statement as soon as you walk into a room. Do you want to make people think you’re a kind and charismatic leader, or stoic and strict? Or do you want to give the impression of purity and innocence? You can use your clothes to make sure people don’t underestimate you, or get them to do just that when it is to your advantage.”

Byleth tilted her head, the only indication she was thinking over what Hilda had said. “That seems like a lot of work for a bit of fabric to pull off. So far my actions have spoken loudly enough for me.”

“True, but you weren’t Rhea’s heir until now,” Hilda pointed out. “You’ll be pulled into Fódlan’s politics now, more so when the war is actually over and you’re rebuilding society. You need to learn now how to use your clothes as another weapon in your arsenal.” 

“I thought you said they were armor.”

Hilda rolled her eyes and grabbed Byleth’s hand. “Come on.”

Byleth was too startled to resist. She was not sure what Hilda had planned, but there was a part of her that was actually curious. And it wasn’t like she would be trapped if she became uncomfortable or this little excursion took too long...at least she hoped so.

Hilda marched her straight to Dorothea’s room, not even bothering to knock before throwing open the door. Dorothea and Petra did not look surprised at all when Hilda showed herself into the room. “Hello, Hilda,” Dorothea greeted cheerfully. “Oh, and Professor!” Her entire face lit up when she caught sight of Byleth behind Hilda, a brilliant smile crossing her face.

“Dorothea, we’re going to dress up the Professor.”

Byleth, for the second time that day, found herself simply blinking in surprise. She was pretty sure her ears were actually ringing from that shriek. How was it even possible for someone’s voice to get that high?

“Now, Hilda-” Byleth tried to protest, but was immediately cut off.

“She refuses to see the advantage of a nice outfit,” Hilda explained.

Byleth did not like the look the two women shared. The part of her that had stayed around Claude too often wondered if they had staged this whole set up.

“Think of it this way, Professor,” Dorothea said, her voice dripping with poisoned honey, “when Claude walks into a room, what happens?”

Byleth thought for a moment, more judging what answer would diffuse the situation than having to remember what happened whenever Claude made an entrance. Her eyes were always drawn to him...She cut herself off before she could fall too far down that rabbit hole. “It depends on what he wants. Sometimes he had everyone’s attention immediately, or else he goes completely unnoticed.”

“Exactly, but let’s focus on that first example. He uses his wit and charm to gain attention. Now, not that you aren’t charming, but that kind of entrance just isn’t you. But you can pull off that same thing with a simple outfit change.”

Seeing Byleth was still not convinced, Hilda once more joined in. “I know it’s hard, but imagine if Claude couldn’t talk. He is going to a meeting of the Alliance Lords, so he still needs to gain immediate respect. His appearance will be the first thing they notice.”

“Breaking out his nicest clothes is not necessary in this case,” Dorothea smoothly took over the explanation. “It would seem like he was trying too hard. But he’ll still wear formal clothes that show both wealth and position, something that walks the fine line between showing off and showing up.”

Byleth had no idea what that meant.

“Now, picture him at an event such as a, let’s say a ball. There is no way he can command the attention of the entire room in his usual way, not without making a social faux pas, and in most circumstances that won’t gain him anything. He is going to use his posture and his clothes to draw in everyone’s gaze. Especially if he is trying to gain the attention of a certain lady love.” Dorothea winked, that lovely smile not slipping from her lips. 

Byleth blushed. She now had the image of an impeccably dressed Claude, his hair swept back, and green eyes sparkling as he looked at her while knowing that everyone else could not take their eyes off of him; knowing that Byleth would not take her eyes off of him. And if she could match him? She imagined Claude’s eyes going wide as he first saw her, his mouth opening in a soft ‘o’ of pleasant surprise. 

She wanted to put that look on his face. Perhaps there was something to what Hilda and Dorothea were saying after all.

“Claude is a duke, so he would be knowing how to…” Petra hesitated, turning to Dorothea as she tried to remember the turn of phrase, “....make an impact.”

Dorothea smiled at her, soft and loving, and nodded proudly. “See? Petra agrees. Now, with so many new allies arriving, we really should show you just how impactful our little theory can be.”

“And it would just be a coincidence that we’re throwing a small party to welcome said new allies tonight?” Byleth pointed out.

“My,” Dorothea gasped, “I completely forgot about that! Hilda?”

Hilda shook her head, trying her best to look innocent. Byleth did not buy it for a second. The two were devious.

But the look she pictured on Claude’s face still held her mind. She wanted so badly to see him look at her like she was the most beautiful thing in the entire world. Byleth sighed deeply and nodded her consent. 

Hands were immediately on her, and Byleth lost herself in the frenzy. She was still confused, but she found herself actually enjoying it all. By the time Petra was braiding her hair, telling stories about Brigid, she was smiling along with Hilda and Dorothea, offering her own quips and earning laughter from the other three women.

“There,” Hilda finally said. “You’re going to make his jaw drop.” She looked very pleased with herself.

“Him?” Byleth questioned, feeling strange with the long skirt of the dress caressing her legs. “I thought this was for our allies.”

“Oh please.” Hilda waved her off. “You’re not stupid, Professor.”

Byleth only smiled softly and shook her head again. She couldn’t be mad. She had wanted this for so long, and Hilda had gone out of her way to arrange the possibility of it becoming a reality.

/

Claude could not believe his eyes. Byleth was always lovely, but he had not expected this. The black dress hugged her torso and legs, only flaring out just under her knees. It created a soft effect, making her seem like she was gliding. The sleeves did the same thing, clinging tight to her arms only to flare out dramatically right above her elbows. When she moved, she sparkled, and Claude could see small beads woven into the cloth. Her hair was done in a dozen complicated braids, swept up to reveal the smooth skin of her neck A belt of silver in the shape of the ever changing phases of the moon completed the whole thing. 

She was wearing the night sky. 

When she turned to greet some minor noble, Claude could see the entire back of the dress was open, held together by black criss crossing ribbon. 

A spark of jealousy shot through him. He wanted her attention on him.

“Claude, your jaw is on the ground,” Lorenz pointed out, sounding much too pleased.

Claude’s mouth shut with a sharp click, causing him to wince as his teeth knocked together. “Excuse me,” he mumbled, not even looking at the men sitting with him as he stood. He even ignored Lorenz’s not so quiet comment to Sylvain about Claude being completely love struck. It was true, but still something he would have to pay Lorzen back for. Just now right now. Right now there was something much more important to do.

Byleth looked up as Claude approached, her face lighting up at the sight of him. Her smile went straight to his heart like an arrow. “Claude.” And the happiness with which she said his name certainly did not help.

“My, my, what do we have here?” Claude teased. “You look lovely, Teach.”

Byleth flushed, Claude’s breath catching as a soft pink touched her cheeks. “Thank you,” she said softly. “Hilda and Dorothea said I should try some new outfits.”

“Ah, that explains it.” 

“Claude? The Margrave’s contingent is here.” To his credit, Lorenz sounded sorry for interrupting.

“Of course they are.” Claude sighed and shook his head. “Will you excuse me, Teach? Seems I’ve got some matters to attend to.”

Byleth nodded, but she could not hide the sorry he saw in her eyes. As soon as he could, he was going to be back at her side.

/

Byleth sighed as she finally escaped the light and heat of the crowd. Tables had been pushed aside and someone had arranged dancing. She was immediately pulled into dances with partner after partner, seeing Claude in the same situation as herself. They had tried to reach each other, but there was always another noble to appease. 

Right now, she just wanted to breathe.

“Hey, good to see we had the same idea.”

Her head shot up, her heart still managing to leapt for joy despite its inability to beat. “Claude!”

Claude stepped out of the shadows, his green eyes sparkling as they looked her up and down brazenly. Byleth felt herself suppress a shiver under that gaze. “Careful, my friend, if you keep looking at me like that I’m going to get ideas.”

Byleth forced herself to meet his eyes, remembering Hilda’s words about these strange clothes being her armor. They most definitely were not, not in the traditional sense, but she had seen Claude’s face when she walked into the room. She had never before been able to disarm him so easily. And Hilda was right, that did give her a certain kind of strength. 

“What kind of ideas would those be?”

For a moment, Claude was speechless. Byleth could practically see him thinking, his brain trying to process what she had just said. But just as he did with everything else, Claude adapted quickly. He stepped toward her, his carefree smile gone. 

Claude reached up a hand and caressed her cheek, sending a jolt of want through Byleth. “Ideas about how much I want you by me always. Ideas like how I want to see you smile, or be there for you when you cry. Ideas about how much I want to kiss you.” 

Byleth leaned into his touch, her hands reaching up to lay against Claude’s chest. She could feel his heartbeat against her palm. It was fast, faster than normal she suspected. “I wouldn’t mind that at all,” she admitted.

She had barely gotten the words out before Claude’s lips were on hers. It was desperate, like he was afraid she wouldn’t be there if he let go. Byleth kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck, holding him as close as she could.

When Claude broke away, it was all too soon. “By, I…” Was all he got out before he was kissing her again, trying to tell her everything he was failing to put into words, too overwhelmed to string his thoughts coherently. He pushed her up against the stone wall, Byleth moaning into his mouth as their bodies pressed together.

This time when Claude moved from her lips, it was to trail kisses down her jaw and neck. Byleth tilted her head, offering the long expanse of skin up to Claude’s eager mouth. Her fingers tangled in his hair, and when she pulled he nipped at her shoulder. “Claude,” she moaned, only to realize how loud her voice was in the quiet of the night.

Byleth brought a hand up to cover her mouth, but Claude caught it, kissing the tips of her fingers. “I want to hear every little noise you make,” Claude said, his voice heavy with desire.

“Then we should probably find someplace we won’t be interrupted.”

Claude straightened, taking a step back from her. Byleth’s fingers tightened on his shoulders, desperate to keep him close. What had she done wrong? “Claude?”

He took a deep breath, leaning down to press his forehead to hers. “Byleth, I want this, I really do, but I want more than a single night. I want you, and I don’t want to ruin this.”

Her fingers tightened in his hair again, and she tilted her head up to kiss him. It was much slower, as gentle as their first was desperate. “I have wanted you for so long now, Claude. I love you,” she finally admitted.

“I love you too, By,” was the answer, Claude doing his best not to let his emotions overwhelm him. “I want to show you how much.”

Byleth smiled, pulling him flush against her and relishing the feel of his desire against her hip. She rolled her hips, drawing forth a groan from her partner. “So, your room or mine?”

Claude burst out laughing, shaking his head as he grabbed her hand and began walking her toward the dorms. “Yours is closer, and I don’t want to wait any longer than I have to.”

She did not remember the trip to her room, only the quickly stolen kisses and the desperate caresses. Byleth was honestly surprised they made it to her room at all. As soon as the door closed behind her, Claude had her pushed up against the wooden barrier, kissing her so desperately Byleth felt her legs go weak. His hands explored her body with more confidence, drawing delightful little sounds from her.

Her own hands were busy with his clothes, undoing buttons and untying laces, shoving the fabric away from him as soon as she could get it out of the way. “Well this isn’t fair,” Claude joked between kisses. “You’re still fully clothed, and here I am in just my small clothes.”

Byleth grinned and shoved him back, using the movement to push herself off the door. “What are you going to do about that?”

Claude matched her grin. Grabbing her shoulders, he turned Byleth around and began to undo the black ribbon keeping her dress together. She sighed happily when she felt his lips worshiping every inch of skin he revealed, until the black fabric pooled around her feet.

Byleth stared down at the fabric, leaning back into Claude’s warm arms.

“By?”

She shook her head and turned in his embrace, wrapping her arms around his neck as she brought him close for a quick kiss. “It’s nothing, just something Hilda said. She called my clothes my armor. I was just thinking how appropriate it is that the man who taught me love and joy is the one to remove them.”

Claude buried his face against her neck and moaned. “Do you have any idea what you do to me when you say things like that?”

“I’m hoping you’ll show me,” Byleth teased, shoving Claude back onto the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I did that. 
> 
> I was going to write more, but honestly those last lines were the entire reason I wrote the story, and after that nothing I added on really seemed to fit. So, no, not sorry at all.


End file.
